


Hey Mamas

by Punk_Unleashed_69



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, Use Of Feminine Terms For Genitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_Unleashed_69/pseuds/Punk_Unleashed_69
Summary: Basically you stumble into Paddy’s Pub and form a relationship with Charlie Kelly. (sex)
Relationships: Charlie Kelly/Reader, Charlie Kelly/Trans Male Reader
Kudos: 11





	Hey Mamas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you don’t like the terms clit or cunt or whatever, er dont read this. <3 
> 
> Also I do take requests, more information in my profile.

The pub was nearly empty except for a few older stragglers that mostly stuck to the corners. One man sat at the corner of the bar, a classic beer in hand as he struggled to stay awake. His unruly beard was dipping into the drink as he nodded off.  
Making my way over to the lady behind the bar, I opted for a good ol’ beer myself. She rolled her eyes and wordlessly plopped the bottle in front of me, walking away to do whatever else. Beautiful people in Philly, if I say so myself. The tv precariously perched on a stool over by the pool table grabbed my attention, some half naked dude was dancing in front of a green screen, and Hell if that ain’t entertainment.  
A burning sensation pulled me away from the tv, it was like someone was searing holes into my head. I turn slightly to the left to find a dude giving me bug eyes. Sure he was cute in a dirty, dumpster rat kind of way, but it still startled me nonetheless. Laughing, I wave a little as a sort of peace offering. The dude smiles and waves back like a kid would. All body and really fast like.  
Sensing everything was fine, I looked back over to the tv, content with enjoying my beer while watching what now seems to be a segment titled “Diaper Time.” Still, that burning feeling never left, and it was starting to annoy me just a bit. I’d rather him come answer say something at this point. Anyway, I just ignore it and hope he’s really shy.  
My ears perk up at the sound of harsh whispering, like the type where you want to try and be quiet, but it’s still scream-y. Trying my best to not alert them, I slowly turn in their direction, keeping my face down.  
“Dude, I have no idea what your problem is. Go up to him if you’re so fuckin’, enthralled or whatever.” This dude was bigger and had a greased up haircut. The other standing next to him prodded more.  
“Are you afraid he’s gonna shank you? I did hear punks tend to do that.” This guy was skinnier, and definitely the tallest. He reminded me of those twinks in gay pornos.  
“Jesus, Dennis! No! Of course not!” The cute-rat man chuckled, blushing and embarrassed. I tried my absolute hardest not to laugh, but it came out all stupid sounding, like I was a freshman trying to keep down in first period.  
Apparently the two taller men use this as their cue to approach me, “So you see our friend over there? The short, dirty looking one?” The one I assume named Dennis says.  
“Nice going dude, we’re trying to get him to talk to Charlie, not run away from him.” So the cute-rat’s name is Charlie. Cool.  
They turn to argue fully now, “It’s not my fault everyone runs away from him, Mac. He just has an aura that,” he takes this time to gesture outwards with his hands, “pushes people away.”  
“That’s real nice of you, guy. Jesus, he’s our friend and he y’know, sorta asked us if we could get the deets on this dude for him? Now is not the time to insult Charlie.” The arguing is getting all bitchy and I’m not in the mood for it, so I break it up.  
“So Charlie,” I point to him standing over by the back room door, “wants to like, get my name or something? You could’ve just said that in the first place. I’d be happy to.” The two of them completely stop in their tracks, surprised by my statement.  
Dennis pipes up, “To be honest, I did not expect it to be that easy.” Mac nods eagerly before continuing.  
“Okay, whatever, yeah, so what is your name?” I look back at Charlie who’s biting his lip and thumping his leg up and down.  
Taking a moment to look at Charlie longer, I answer, “(Nickname).” 

Mac and Dennis burst out laughing, and something about it makes me laugh too. They’re incredbly stupid, but sort of lovable. Well, Mac more than Dennis, he gives me major creeps.  
“What kind of name is (nickname)?” They both say in unison, Mac wiping a tear from his eye and Dennis slapping Mac on the back.  
“Just a nickname. I’d rather you guys know that than my actual name.”  
“Uh-huh, yeah, okay, well we’re gonna get Charlie.” Dennis nods and they both rush over to him. Charlie looks worried at first, but his face shifts into something much more happy looking, his smile spreading across his freckled face.  
This whole situation tickles me, and I want to get to know Charlie more, so I walk over to the trio. As I approach, all of their eyes land on me, and the other two make quick work of making themselves sparse.  
“Hey, Charlie.” I give him my best, most beautiful smile.  
“You know my name?” He laughs a little, fiddling with his hands and looking extremely sweaty. Good thing I like sweaty men.  
“Of course I know your name, heard Mac and Dennis use it.” A moment passes, and I ask what I’ve been wanting to ask this whole time, “So, why’d you want to know my name? Usually it’s my number, or if I’m down for something.”

Charlie somehow manages an even stronger blush that radiates further down his neck and an image of a shirtless Charlie all flushed pops into my head. I push that memory away, trying to focus on what he says.  
“Well, I sorta thought, y’know, you looked cool and shit. I like your hair and piercings. Totally badass.” I lean back against the office door, laughing.  
“Thanks, you’re not too bad yourself.”  
He gets a bewildered look on his face, his eyebrows knitted and skeptical, “Are you messing with me?”  
I give an honest response, “Why would I lie to you?” Charlie seems to bundle into himself, trying to shrink away.  
“Well, no one really ever says that to me, I guess.” He quickly adds on, “Which is surprising because I am a total package. Like, my muscles are so huge and bulging-”  
“I bet they are, baggy sweatshirts can hide stuff like that.” I take a cool swig of my half empty beer, keeping my eyes locked on him.  
“I was messing around with that last part, I’m not actually jacked, but I am like, surprisingly strong.”  
“I don’t doubt it. I like strong men. I also like men named Charlie who have grey-ish green eyes and a bunch of freckles.”  
“That is such a coincidence, I check all of those boxes! You aren’t talking about another Charlie though right?” I shift a little closer, locking my eyes with his.  
“No, you are the only Charlie I know who fits that description.” We stand there silent for a minute before Charlie gets too flustered and starts to change the subject.  
“You like cats?”  
“I do.” 

The two of us arrive at Charlie's apartment that’s small and cramped. Trash litters every square inch of the place, and it smells strongly of ammonia. Home sweet home.  
Charlie bounds onto the laid out futon, rolling around and bouncing like a kid. I can’t help but smile a bit, his optimism and cherriness is infectious.  
“So, this is my pad, I share it with Frank, but Frank’s gone right now on some trip. He said he’s trying to find some child workers or something. Sounds kind of stupid though, kids are horrible workers, they throw snot on everything.” I sit down on the futon next to him, laying back and listening.  
“Sure, they’re cheap and you can beat them, but adults sound way better. Adults don’t have snot to throw, so.” I turn over to watch him, the sun that comes in through the windows frame his small face and delicate features. The tip of his nose is highlighted by the light and I have to stop myself from touching his face. Charlie notices my silence though, and looks over at me.  
“Something wrong?” He’s up on his shoulders, once again looking super worried and sweaty. I don’t know if that sweat thing is on command or something but it’s awesome.  
“Mm, nope. Just looking at you?”  
“Why?” Charlie says, sounding genuinely confused  
“Because I think you’re cute? Uh, is there something I’m missing?”  
He takes a minute, staring off into space before he speaks in a hushed voice. “No one’s called me cute before. I mean, no one’s said anything like that.  
The more I hear, it sounds like Charlie’s life is absolute shit. It makes me want to just snatch him up so he’ll never have to deal with all of that mess anymore.  
“Then they’re stupid. All the people who’ve never called you cute, or handsome, or sexy, because clearly, none of them have any eyes. All of those people are stupid, and blind on top of that.” Silence echoes throughout the small apartment, and I feel Charlie’s eyes on me.  
“I love you.” His voice is soft, and if it weren’t so quiet, you might’ve missed it. I take a deep breath, my whole body swelling with emotions I haven’t felt in a long time, and a big stupid smile plasters itself all over my face.  
Getting up, I cross over to Charlie, resting my hand on his upper thigh, “I love you too.” I lean in to kiss him, and he takes me by the back and neck, bringing me on top of him. Sure it’s pretty spur of the moment, but fuck it.  
His tongue feels hot against my own, his hands trail blazing pathways all over my body. He grabs at almost anything he can as I rest my hands on the back of his neck. I rub my thigh into his crotch, grinding into him. Charlie rips my shirt off, rubbing me all over. All of a sudden, he stops.  
“Piercings?” He has this dumb grin across his face and rubs on my nipples. I smack him on the shoulder, giggling into his neck.  
“Something wrong with that, bud?” Then he pinches them hard, and I moan into his neck, trying to be quiet even though no one else is in the room.  
“Of course not, they make you look hot,” he chuckles, “and if I can get that reaction because of these, then hell no.”  
Rolling my eyes, I respond, “Charlie, can we get back to what we were doing?” I palm his dick, trying - very eloquently mind you - to get my point across. Luckily, it works.  
He melts like putty, his stupid grin even more lopsided and dazed, “Sorry.”  
Charlie turns me on my back and I watch as he works the rest of my clothes off. As he’s getting my pants off, I work my lip between my teeth, a little scared at how he might react to the fact that I have a cunt. He barely even points it out, already kissing the insides of my thighs. He rubs his hands higher and higher, just nearly touching me.  
His face gets so close, I can feel his hot breath on me. My whole body squirms, but he just tightens his grip and puts an arm on my lower stomach to keep me down.  
Charlie’s voice is barely a whisper, “I don’t want to rush this. Can you be good for me?” He looks up at me, and I feel like I could get drunk in his eyes.  
I nod hurriedly and his attention is back on my cunt. I can feel how wet it is, and surely he can see it too. He spreads it open, his rough thumb sliding through the slick and finally pressing ever so lightly on my clit. Finally, he presses his tongue into my cunt, licking from the bottom to the top, stopping to suck on my clit.  
Threading my fingers through his unwieldy hair, I arch into him, moaning out when he hums. He’s still holding me down with his arm, and it becomes a comforting force, keeping me in the moment. I hide my moans and bite into my arm, all of a sudden conscious about the noise I’m making. 

Abruptly, he stops again, just as it starts to get good, “Don’t do that, I like hearing you.” Charlie’s all dopey again, and something about it never fails to make me feel all giddy. Charlie gets back to it, and I try to keep myself from being too quiet.  
The coil in my stomach is starting to tighten and pull more and more as he presses against my clit and shoves two fingers inside of me. He pushes right up against that spot, the spot that makes every limb feel like electricity.  
The words barely escape, “Charlie, I’m close.” He just hums again in approval, now working even harder to push me to that tipping point.  
Eventually, the coil snaps and my hold on Charlie tightens before it gets softer. Everything feels like bliss, and for a minute, I’m not even in reality anymore.  
Charlie chuckles as he worms his way up to eye level, looking down at me with his face covered in slick. Doesn’t seem like he minds.  
His voice is raspy and a little broken, “Don’t think we’re done yet.” He gets that mischievous look on his face that had become a staple in the very short time I’ve known him. He grabs me by my hips, and I’m ready to go again. Charlie tugs me closer to him, grabbing his cock and rubbing through my folds.  
“Fuck, I love how wet you get. Is this all really because of me?” The tip of his cock presses against my clit, and my toes curl at the sensation.  
“Of course it is.” I giggle like some school girl, and he ends up giggling too.  
Slowly, he slides into me. His girth pushes its way in, stretching me out and molding me perfectly to him. The end of his length reaches my deepest part, and I’m arching into him again, digging my nails into his back for leverage.  
It starts out mind-numbingly slow, but he works his way up to a brutal speed. He’s pushed both of my legs to my chest, and it feels so much deeper. Charlie is grunting into my ear, and I think it’s a big contender for Sexiest Noise Ever.  
Charlie whispers into my ear, “I think I’m close.”  
I nod, quickly adding, “I think I am too.”  
Before long, I orgasm again, and so does Charlie. I feel it deep inside me, coating me until it drips out onto the bed. Charlie slowly pulls out and slumps next to me, turning and resting on his elbow. He looks like he just had the best nap of his life. His hair is wild and all over the place, his face red.  
“That was pretty good.” I roll my eyes but laugh anyway. He’s not exactly wrong.  
“Mm, I’m gonna have to repay you as soon as possible.” His whole face lights up, and his demeanor changed into that of a preppy dog.  
“So you’re saying this is gonna happen again? Dude, that’s fucking sweet.” I turn over to him, looking straight into his eyes.  
“Yup, but it’s gonna be all about you. You treated me so well, Charlie, it’d be cruel of me not to give back tenfold.”  
“Tenfold?”  
“I just mean It’ll be really good.”  
“Oooh, okay.” He lays on his back, his arms behind his head. I curl up next to him, wrapping myself all over his body.  
“Let’s get some sleep and we’ll see what we do.”  
It seems he’s already dozed off, so I do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m thinking of making this into a loosely connected series. Let me know if y’all’d like to see that.


End file.
